In constructing and/or renovating residential and/or commercial buildings, increasing effort is required in properly distributing electrical wires and cables throughout the building, as well as on the outside of the building. In this regard, numerous instances occur wherein conduits must be interconnected to each other in order to carry electrical wires and/or cables therein. Typically, these conduits incorporate threaded ends which must be mounted or interconnected to each other in order to achieve the desired connected interengagement. Furthermore, in those instances where the electrical wire/cable carrying conduits are mounted on the outside of the building or structure, the connected interengagement of the conduits must be achieved in a manner which assures a substantially rain tight or moisture-proof engagement, in order to prevent unwanted shorting of the wires or cables mounted in the conduits.
Although numerous prior art attempts have been made for providing conduit coupling/connector assemblies, these prior constructions have been unable to satisfy the industry needs and desires. Typically, these prior art constructions all suffer from the common problems of high costs, inability to provide reliable interconnections, and difficulty of assembly. Furthermore, these prior art constructions have been unable to provide a construction which is self aligning, while also being resistant to rain and moisture. Consequently, although prior art couplings and connectors exist in this field, such prior art systems have not been widely used due to their inherent expense and difficulties.
In addition, many of these prior products are difficult to employ, requiring the user to exercise extreme care in effectively engaging and securing a desired conduit or tube member to the connector assembly. As a result, these prior art systems have been unable to satisfy the needs existing in the industry.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a conduit coupling and connector assembly which is easily employed by the user in a simple, straightforward manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit coupling and connector assembly having the characteristic features described above, which allows any desired threaded conduit or tubing member to be quickly and easily telescopically inserted into the conduit coupling/connector assembly, while also providing secure, locking engagement thereof, in a construction which assures automatic self alignment.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a conduit coupling and connector assembly having the characteristic features described above, which also provides moisture and rainproof resistant capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit coupling and connector assembly having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being produced inexpensively, thereby achieving a product which is low in cost and highly effective.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.